


No Need For Words

by queenofdeansbooty



Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/F, Fluff, Nightmares
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-11
Updated: 2019-04-11
Packaged: 2020-01-11 10:02:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18428276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queenofdeansbooty/pseuds/queenofdeansbooty
Summary: After a nightmare has shaken you to your bones, Caroline is there to make you feel better.





	No Need For Words

_“I’m not playing! Where is Caroline??” you screamed at the man you had on his knees in front of you. With the barrel of your gun pressed to his temple, he pointed a shaky finger to the stairs that led to the rest of the massive building. “Which floor?”_

_“5th,” the man whispered. When you got all the information you need, you reared your gun back, only to slam the butt against his head, effectively knocking him out. You may be a vampire, but you weren’t a killer. Letting go of the man’s body, you rushed to the stairs, throwing open the door to rush to the woman you loved._

_Stairs are what you expected to see, but when you opened the door, you were in a dark room with only one light dangling from the ceiling, flickering as it tried to hold onto whatever life it had left. Stepping into the room, you went to raise your gun but found it wasn’t in your hand. Looking back at the door to see if it dropped, you frowned when you didn’t see a door there anymore._

_What was going on? Where were you?_

_“Caroline?” you called out for her, not hearing anything. The eerie silence scared you because you didn’t know what might come popping out from the shadows. It didn’t matter that you were a vampire, the unknown scared you._

_“Caroline?” you called out once more, taking a few steps towards the hanging light. Suddenly, it busted, sending shards of glass onto the ground, and leaving you in the pitch black. Fear spiked in your mind, and your heart raced at the possibilities when a flash of light came from behind you. Turning around slowly, you saw the love of your life sitting on a chair, duct tape over her mouth. She lifted her head and widened her eyes before screaming. They were muffled, but it looked as if she was tied to the chair since she couldn’t move._

_“Caroline!” you yelled, your feet automatically running towards her. About 5 yards from her, you saw a man in a bunny’s mask approach Caroline from the back. He lifted his right arm and aimed a gun at her head which caused you to slow down. She was still screaming at you through the tape, and you watched as the most unbearable moment happened right before your eyes._

_“Caroline!!” you screamed, time seemed to slow down. Everything happened very quickly, and one moment you were staring into the eyes of Caroline Forbes, and the next, the man was shooting at her head._

_“No!!!” you screamed, taking off at full speed to the love of your life. No, she can’t be dead. Please don’t be dead._

* * *

Caroline woke up in the middle of the night, not being able to sleep well enough. Her dorm was empty and quiet, ever since Bonnie died and Elena left to be with Damon. The only person who she still had was you. The three of you made it to college, and only you and Caroline stayed.

With each passing day, the two of you flirted, never knowing when something more might happen. After Tyler broke it off with her, she had been heartbroken. As much as Elena tried, she wasn’t there for her in the way it counted, but you were. She never thought she would love someone as much as she loved Tyler until she started to see you for who you truly were.

She’s taken you on a few dates, spontaneous ones, and she was this close to asking you to be her girlfriend.

With the dorm being so quiet, her vampire hearing was able to pick up on things from far away. Everything was silent, and she was going to go back to sleep when she heard you scream out from your dorm upstairs.

“No!” you yelled, tossing your head in your sleep. “Don’t kill her! Caroline!”

Upon hearing her name, she used her vampire speed to rush out of bed and to the next floor up. She threw your door open and rushed inside, watching you thrash on the bed with a thin layer of sweat on your body.

“Y/N wake up!” she got on your bed and lightly started shaking you. “You’re dreaming. You’re safe,” she urged on, trying to get you to open your eyes. With a scream, you opened your eyes and stared into Caroline’s worried ones.

“Caroline?” you panted, looking around the room. Gone were the guns, bad men, and the flickering lights. The quiet night, your alarm clock and the alive Caroline Forbes was what replaced it.

“I’m right here. You’re safe. You were just dreaming,” she said softly, moving some hair away from your eyes.

“It wasn’t real?” you asked, tears springing to your eyes.

“None of it was. You’re okay.”

“It’s not me I was worried about. It was you,” you cried, curling up on the bed into a tight ball.

“What about me?” she asked, getting next to you so she could hold you. She’s had her fair share of nightmares, but the thought of you having such a bad one killed her. She wanted to make it all go away.

“They were going to kill you–they did. Right in front of my face,” you cried, moving closer to her.

“I’m okay. No one is going to kill me,” Caroline rubbed your back, trying to get you to calm down.

“It was all so real,” you sniffled, pulling away to stare into her eyes. The space between your face and hers were only a handful of inches, but you didn’t mind. Seeing her alive in front of you made your shaky nerves calm down.

“You’re okay,” you repeated what she said to drill it into your brain.

“I’d never get caught to get killed,” Caroline chuckled.

“Yeah, you’re okay,” you nodded, seeing her be her usual self. Usually, when you dream about her, you’d picture her to be very romantic, but the fact that she was her usual sarcastic self, you knew you weren’t dreaming anymore.

“I was laying in my room, and I heard you scream out. I came as quick as I could. I had to see if you were okay.”

“Will you stay with me? For the rest of the night? I don’t want to be alone,” you asked in a whisper, staring into the blue eyes you grew to love.

“Of course. You’re still shaking. I’m okay. I’m right in front of you, alive,” Caroline said, running her hand down your exposed arm.

“I know that, but my mind doesn’t,” you let out a shaky breath. She watched how shaken up you were and leaned closer to you before pressing her lips against your nose. Almost immediately, you looked up, wondering why she did that.

“What was that for?” you whispered.

“I know you love nose kisses and I want to see that smile of yours,” she spoke before doing it again.

“It’s not going to work,” you stubbornly said. Caroline smirked and kissed your nose once more, rubbing her own against yours when she pulled away. Shaking your head, you tried to prove to her that what she was doing didn’t have an effect on you.

“You’ll break,” she stated confidently, kissing your nose a few more times. The fact that she was doing this to make you smile is what put a smile on your face. It’s small, but it’s a start.

“It’s not working,” you said even though your actions said differently.

“I see that smile,” she chuckled before doing it two more times.

“Okay, I get it,” you laughed, feeling much better.

“See? I always win,” Caroline smirked.

“You’re such a dork,” you said in a quiet tone. She leaned in and kissed your nose once more before pulling away only slightly before moving her mouth down to yours. She didn’t touch your lips, but you knew she wanted to.

“Do it,” you whispered, and that gave her the confidence she needed to kiss you. It was a soft kiss, not very passionate, but full of love. It only lasted a few seconds before you pulled away and placed your head on her chest. She wrapped his arms around your waist. Knowing she was alive and well, you were able to fall back asleep with a peaceful mind.


End file.
